


fun ghouls bomb making intervention

by fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: bomb making, danger days crack, kobra has a motor cycle fetish, party and jet are mentioned ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb
Summary: fun ghoul needs help
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	fun ghouls bomb making intervention

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh there's like a fetish joke but i dunno if anyone gives a shit

fun ghoul glared at the bottle, wires, and battery packs he had laid out on the table. what traitors. nothing he was doing seemed to be working and honestly, it was pissing him off. it had been an hour since party and jet left to go on a joy ride with the kid and hit up a market, leaving him and kobra alone at the diner. that meant ghoul could be unsupervised and work on, well what he would call art, without being bothered. after a couple more minutes of trying to use his brain cells to come up with something, anything, fun ghoul put his head on the table groaning.

"a bomb? really dude?" ghouls head snapped up hearing kobra behind him. "didn't jet just say we don't need any more explosions around here?"

"this isn't a bomb!" fun ghoul defended quickly, turning around to face kobra. 

". . .are you sure?" kobra made a face and sat down at the other side of the booth.

"it is definitely not a bomb its just a. . .work of. . .art."

"for some reason, i don't believe you" kobra chuckled, setting out some paints on the table after moving some of fun ghouls supposed art supplies out of the way. "there should be a support group or something for sand rats who have an addiction to bomb-making."

"i don't have a bomb-making addiction i just think making them is shiny."

"its okay ghoulie, this is a safe place" kobra managed to get out with a straight face "you don't have to pretend here, we can help you get off this battery acid"

"fuck offffff-" he groaned, pushing kobra's hand away from his arm "if i have an addiction to bomb-making you have a motorcycle fetish."

"don't bring my bike into this!"

"let me make bombs in peace!"

kobra pretended to gasp "so you admit it-"

"i admit nothing."

"im gonna tell jet on you-"

"not if i shove you in the sand first-" kobra jumped to his feet, grabbing his helmet and dashing out the door of the diner with ghoul hot on his trail.

**Author's Note:**

> ending might not vibe i dunno


End file.
